Snapshots
by wrestlefan4
Summary: Little pieces based off of prompts, revolving around different people and pairings. 50 in all, here are the first 25. BHBK, Ric/Roddy, Taker/JHardy, Randy Orton, Cowboy Bob Orton, Ricky Steamboat, Davey Boy Smith, Jerishow, Kurt Angle/Jeff Jarret, VMac.


**Title:** Snapshots  
**Summary:** I joined a community where prompts were given, we were to chose one or two pairings from our fandom, and write ONE SENTENCE for each of these prompts. *Hangs head* I couldn't keep doing the short sentences, so some of these became blobs-I mean, drabbles. (Or maybe not quite drabbles? I'm still uncertain. I'll just call them blobs for now) Anyway, these are short little pieces based off of prompts, revolving around different people and pairings. 50 in all, here are the first 25.  
**People/pairings**: BHBK, Kurt Angle/Jeff Jarrett, Roddy Piper/Ric Flair, Vince McMahon, Ricky Steamboat, Randy Orton, Cowboy Bob Orton, Jerishow, Davey Boy Smith (16), Taker/JHardy,

#01 – Motion

The motion of the wind, gently lifting strands of Ric's hair and tickling them around his face, was always captivating; it made Roddy forget that they were standing in the cold on the shoulder of the road, and that he was fixing another flat tire on the Caddy.

#02 – Cool

He thought he looked so cool in those damn shades, but what he really looked like was a big pink fool…at least that was what Shawn tried to tell himself when he felt he was falling for those smoldering eyes.

#03 – Young

Rod's reminiscing brought him to ask the man sitting beside him, 'remember when we were young and crazy' to which the platinum love of his life seemed shocked—"You mean we're not young anymore?"

#04 – Last

The last look tore Shawn apart—to see Bret's eyes full of so much rage, and pain, but it was done and he told himself that it had to be this way, besides, Bret was leaving him for WCW, and that hurt more than losing any hunk of gold ever could.

#05 – Wrong

He was so tired of arguing with Shawn about who was wrong, and yet, he couldn't bring himself to say nothing, so he said too much—and he shouted it.

#06 – Gentle

Shawn's touches made him shiver, each one sent his head spinning, and made it impossible for him to deny that he just kept falling for this man over and over again.

#07 – One

Rod and Ric had made a bet to see who could go the whole day through with having only one shot of Crown: by noon they were both wasted and the bet was off.

#08 – Thousand

Another argument, go figure, something like 'I can think of a hundred and one reasons why we shouldn't be together' 'I can think of a thousand why we should' 'Fuck you' 'Yeah, that's one' and then they ended up on the bed, tangled up in reason number one.

#09 – King

Bret smirked at Shawn as he swaggered into the locker room, decked out in his King of The Ring get-up, and he whispered against Shawn's ear "I could be King of your ring" and just to be sure Shawn got the point, it was followed up with a sexy smirk and a bold ass-grab.

#10 – Learn

He smiled, Roddy's nervousness was clear, and the look of vulnerability on his young and handsome face told Ric that he was new at this kind of thing.

"Here Pipes, lemme show you."

#11 – Blur

The night was just one big blur of sequins, feathers, tartan, spandex, and alcohol laced kisses—and that was how he liked it.

#12 – Wait

Bret panted, his head spinning with lust and fear, and Shawn's lips were all over him-oh fuck, Shawn's lips were—

"Shawn, wait a second" he gasped.

He was greeted with a naughty smirk as Shawn took his plea literally.

"One Mississippi." The blond counted, and then went back to his previous tormenting.

#13 – Change

Ric stared at the vending machine, and then turned his eyes to Rod, looking at the man through his sunglasses.

"Pipes, ya got change for a dollar?"

Roddy put his hands on his hips and appraised the Coca Cola machine. He shook his head, his shaggy hair bouncing.

"No, but I bet if I shake it hard enough, we wont need no quarters."

#14 - Command

"Get on your knees, Hart." Shawn growled, as the dark haired man glared at him through dampened curls.

"Me? On my knees for you?" Bret snorted, crossing his arms over his chest. "In your fuckin' dreams, Michaels."

Shawn's lips twisted into a smirk.

"That's right Bretty, in all of my hot, wet, dreams."

#15 – Hold

"Right there, Chris." Paul tilted his head a bit, smirking. "No, not there, over to the right...no, too much, over to the left..." Chris moved the picture again, and barked annoyed at his large lover. "It's never gonna be straight at this rate! I'm tired of holding this damned thing!" Chris climbed down from the ladder, and tucked the framed picture under his arm.

"Screw it!" Chris huffed, and stormed out of the room as Paul watched the shapely rear encased in a pair of low riding jeans.

"That's fine, Chris." Paul said to the empty room. "It wasn't about the picture anyway, I just liked the view."

#16 – Need

Every little touch burned through him. Each flex of the rippling, massive muscles, laced over the other man's frame made Bret's legs go weak in an unfamiliar way. There was no more want left in the dark, molten eyes, it was all usurped by need.

#17 - Vision

They were together in the vision that plagued him night after night, but the trouble with it was that he always awoke into a cold sweat. He always opened his eyes back onto the reality of a dark, lonely room. The name ghosted from his lips-_Shawn_-but there was no one there but himself to hear it.

#18 – Attention

The Viper coiled and waited to strike. Too long had he waited for the man to give him his due attention. Too long had he played a game of subtlety, speculative glances cast from silvery eyes, questionable innuendos, which may or may not mean anything. He was done playing. The time for waiting was over. It was time for taking.

#19 – Soul

The smaller man danced against his hips, his catlike eyes glowing, his colorful hair fallen over his shoulders.

"Ah'm gonna stir your soul, man." He drawled, leaning close to capture the pale, shapely lips. Before he could claim them, the wraith beneath him spoke.

"I have no soul." His eyes rimmed black watched the other curiously, as he sat back and continued the rhythmic, entrancing movements of his body.

"You will when ah'm finished."

#20 - Picture

"What'cha got there, Kurt?" Jeff asked, leaning over Kurt's shoulder to peer at whatever had the man so engaged.

"Hm? Wha?" Kurt attempted a quick hiding of the picture, but Jeff saw it anyway, and snatched it out of Kurt's hand before he could do much about it.

"Oh mah gawd, this was taken such a long time ago..." Jeff's eyes scanned over the sexy photo of himself, back when he had long, flowing hair, and was still known for wearing a light up cowboy hat. "Man, ah don't know Kurt, do ah still have it?" Jeff struck a pose similar to the one in the photo, although his copycat one was more clothed.

"Jeff...baby...some things might change over the years, but that ass is neeever gonna let me down."

#21 - Fool

"YOU DID WHAT?" Ricky's palm met his forehead, as he watched Ric and Rod lose themselves to tearful chuckles. The two men clinged to each other, and he wasn't sure if they were going to drag each other down, or if they were desperately holding each other up. If their behavior wasn't indicator enough, the strong scent wafting from the duo made it apparent.

"Maaaan..." Roddy drew out the one word, and clapped Ric's chest as if congratulating him. "We are sooo fuckin' trah-hashed."

"I noticed." Ricky let out an annoyed sigh. "Anyone would have to be mentally impaired to draw on Andre's face while he's sleeping. Don't expect me to send flowers to your funerals."

Ric looked stricken.

"Aw but Ricky...I luff flowers."

#22 – Mad

"You fucking moron!" Roddy cried, as he leaned over the desk in the office, rage overboiling. There were few people who could really set him off like this man could, and the douche behind the desk knew it. The douche smiled a knowing smile, and Roddy's hand trembled, wanting to form a fist and knock the lips clean off of his face. "Ya might as well have took yourself a nice big shit and wiped your princess ass with my kilt!"

Vince leaned over his desk, mimicking Roddy's stance as the billed Scotsman ranted.

"That's a good idea, Hot Rod. I'd love to do that." Vince replied with a smug grin.

With a growl Roddy grabbed the contract from Vince's desk and crumpled it in his hand.

"Then I'll just wipe mine on this." He tore the contract to shreds, and stormed out of the office.

#25 - Shadow

"Ace" Bob Orton looked into the mirror, taking note of each line written over his face, and the silvery locks that fell over his crumpled forehead. His chest sagged, his belly was more than what it used to be, and those green trunks didn't look quite as flattering as they once had. It's _happened._ He thought, as he touched his arm which was once broken for two years. He closed his eyes, knowing that he had become nothing more than a shadow.

#43 – God

He pressed his hot body against the cool tiles as he watched the water trail over the curves of Bret's beautiful form. His dark hair stuck wetly to his neck and shoulders, and he uttered a soft sigh as the hot water and twists of steam must have been relieving the knots in his ring-worked muscles. Shawn bit into his lip to keep himself quiet, and rolled his spying eyes upwards. If there was a God up there, he was certainly going to have to thank him.

#45 – Naked

After the Wrestle Reunion, Ric and Rod sprawled out on their bed. There had been a lot of reminiscing among old foes and friends. Some faces had aged, but the people were still the best you'd find anywhere. Ric propped his head up on his hand, his elbow cushioned against a feathery pillow.

"Ya know what Pipes, I'm happy with how it's all turned out. There's only a few things I really, really regret. There's a couple things I'd really like to wipe out of my memory, but all in all, it ain't too bad."

"Really? What kinda thing you wanna wipe out?" Roddy asked, positioning himself similarly to Ric, as though they were two gossiping teenagers at a sleep-over.

"Heh. Well, Dusty dancing, for one thing."

Roddy's brows knitted together a bit.

"What's wrong with Rhodes dancin'?"

Ric's face became gravely serious.

"In the locker room, Pipes. NAKED."

"Oh HELL!" Roddy covered his eyes, as if that would do any good to delete that particular memory from his mind. "You just _had_ ta go an' remind me a' that, didn't'cha?"

"What are friends for?" Ric grinned.

Roddy gave his head a shake.

"Damn…I think we're gonna need more Crown."


End file.
